dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miura Masaki
Perfil thumb|250px|Miura Masaki *'Nombre:' 三浦誠己 (みうら まさき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Miura Masaki *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Wakayama, Japón *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz y dramaturgo Sasamine Ai (笹峯愛) y un hijo *'Agencia:''' DECADE inc. Dramas *Toudori Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2020) *4 Bunkan no Marigold (TBS, 2019) *Million Joe (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Radiation House (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.5 *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Denei Shojo: Video Girl Mai 2019 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Kemono ni Narenai Watashitachi (NTV, 2018) ep.3-6 *Kokou no Mesu (WOWOW, 2019) *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018, ep5) *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kansayaku Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2018) *Ishi Tsubute ( WOWOW, 2017) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.7 *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016, ep1) *Otoko Meshi (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kinpika (WOWOW, 2016) *Keishicho Zero Gakari (TV Tokyo, 2016, ep1) *Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) ep.6 *Yokokuhan: The Pain (WOWOW, 2015) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Ribasu Ejji Ookawabata Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2014) ep.10 *The Long Goodbye (NHK, 2014) ep.4 *Kamen Teacher (NTV, 2013) ep.9 *Mahoro Ekimae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012, ep2) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kodoku no Gurume Season 2 (TV Tokyo, 2012) ep.9 *Kaitakushatachi (NHK, 2012) ep.1 *Mousou Shimai (NTV, 2009) ep.9 *Uramiya Honpo (TV Tokyo, 2006, ep7) Películas *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *We Are Little Zombies (2019) *Ten Years Japan (2018) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *The Outsider (2018) *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *Be My Master (私の奴隷になりなさい 第2章 ご主人様と呼ばせてください) (2018) *Amy Said (2017) *Hirugao: Love Affairs in the Afternoon (2017) *Narratage (2017) *Alley Cat (2017) *Sekigahara (2017) *Hibana (2017) *Nariyuki na Tamashii (2017) *Tomato no Shizuku (2017) *Aroused by Gymnopedies (2016) *High & Low The Red Rain (2016) *Ganguro Gals Riot / Kuroi Bodo (2016) *Danchi (2016) *Destruction Babies (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *64: Part 1 (2016) *Kiyamachi Daruma (2015) *Tada's Do-It-All House: Disconcerto / Mahoro Ekimae Kyousoukyoku (2014) *Ichijiku no Mori (2014) *Umi wo Kanjiru Toki (2014) *My Man (2014) *Monsterz (2014) *Human Trust / Jinrui Shikin (2013) *Shiawase Kamon (2013) *Another (2012) *Empty / Karappo (2012) *Andalucia: Revenge of the Goddess / Andalucia: Megami no Houfuku (2011) *Tada's Do-It-All House / Mahoro Ekimae Tada Benriken (2011) *Cold Fish (2011) *A Liar and a Broken Girl / Usotsuki Mii-kun to Kowareta Maa-chan (2011) *Sketches of Kaitan City / Kaitanshi Jokei (2010) *Parade / Paredo (2010) *Outrage (2010) *The Knot / Musubime (2010) *Housewife's Afternoon Delight / Danchizuma hirusagari no joji (2010) *Kanikosen (2009) *Counterfeit / Nisesatsu (2009) *Suspect X (2008) *Bill & Zoo / Biru to doubutsuen (2008) *No-Mu: In the Dense Fog of Love (2008) *Namida tsubo (2008) *Be a Man! Samurai School / Sakigake!! Otokojuku (2008) *Where Are We Going? / Dokoni Ikuno? (2008) *Out of the Wind / Kaze no sotogawa (2007) *The World According to Chocolat (2007) *Into the Faraway Sky / Toku no sora ni kieta (2007) *Tomie vs Tomie (2007) *Freesia: Icy Tears / Furijia (2007) *Obachan Chips / Obachan chippusu (2007) *Sakai-ke no shiawase (2006) *Kyacchi boru-ya (2006) *Tokyo Zombie / Tokyo zonbi (2005) *The Booth / Busu (2005) *Ikusa (2005) *Linda Linda Linda (2005) *A Gap in the Skin / Hada no sukima (2005) *Double Suicide Elegy / Shinju erejî (2005) *Dead Waves / Shiryoha (2005) *OLDK (2004) *The Ravaged House (2004) *Secret Journey / Yuda (2004) *A Day on the Planet / Kyo no Dekigoto (2004) *Seventh Anniversary (2003) *Ikka (2003) Anuncios *Sidra Mitsuya (2018) *HONDA N-BOX (2017) *McDonald (2013) Vídeos Musicales *te,「夢とは現実という平凡なものに付ける美しさに似た『嘘』の俗称。」 *ASIAN GUNG -FU GENERATION「Right Now」 *iLL「kiss」 Enlaces *Perfil (DECADE) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Miura Masaki.jpg Miura Masaki 2.jpg Miura Masaki 3.jpg Miura Masaki 4.jpg Categoría:Decade Inc Categoría:JActor